


Dreams

by ShadowWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alanna writes fic when she should be in bed because it's 5:30am, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf/pseuds/ShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If this were a dream, you'd be wearing a lot fewer clothes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

In Danny's defence, he's still a little out of it when Stiles makes an appearance in his hospital room, so forgive him for being a little too accepting of Stiles's excuse that he's only dreaming. It's not like it'd be the first time.

But - “Why would I dream about you going through my stuff?” He murmurs, struggling to clear his mind of the haze of drug-induced sleep.

“I don't know that, Danny, okay?” Stiles says snippily, his voice coming closer now to Danny's ear, “It's your dream. Take responsibility for it. Shut up and go back to sleep.”

Stiles has never been so standoffish in Danny's dreams before, but then there's not usually much talking in those dreams at all. He shuts up - if only because talking suddenly seems a lot of effort, and his mouth feels foreign, heavy and not his own - but he doesn't sleep, “There's usually a lot less talking.” He muses after a moment, his voice heavy with tiredness. His vision's a little hazy, Stiles swimming in and out of focus beside his bed, “And a lot more nakedness.”

Stiles drops whatever he's holding with a thunk, and Danny frowns, hoping it wasn't anything important. Knowing Stiles, it probably was.  
“What?” Stiles's voice is so low that Danny almost doesn't catch it. He so wants to sleep, but leaving Stiles unsupervised is never a good idea, in Danny's opinion, “What did you say?”

“Hmm?” Danny mumbles. He blinks down at Stiles, still frowning to himself, “This isn't a dream.” He says, “If this were a dream, you'd be wearing a lot fewer clothes. And I wouldn't be in a hospital bed.” He adds as an afterthought.

Stiles makes an odd sort of gurgling noise, but Danny isn't paying attention any more. His eyes keep drifting shut, and it's taking more and more effort to keep them open.

“Danny?” Stiles pokes him sharply in the side, but Danny only swats him away, “Danny we need to talk about this.”

Danny hums non-committally, and settles more comfortably into his pillows. His eyes drift shut again, and this time he doesn't force them open.

“Danny.” He hears, but even Stiles's voice sounds hazy now, dream-like, “Danny, do you find me attractive? Dan- Damn it!”

Danny falls asleep with a faint smile on his face.


End file.
